blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Protostealth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Black Rock Shooter Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 04:04, July 30, 2010 Yo proto Let's get back to editing the Ace Combat Wikia. Windhover-1 09:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Shut up, I wasn't editing here. Oh, and STOP SAYING "YO!!!1!" every time you talk to me. ProtoStealth 16:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Grabacr 1 Is that how you spell it? Whatever. Anyways, thanks for clearing that up fo rme. XP If he ever goes here again, can you try and calm him down? ~XionXIV Talk 02:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's how it's spelled. By the way, "Grabacr" is Nordic for "Snake". Also, thank you for this little gem; I really owe you one :) ProtoStealth 02:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't thank me. I'm not the one who made this wiki(if that was what you were thinking). I'm just a really hard-working user. :3~XionXIV Talk 13:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo I got the picture from brs.jrpg.jp with some changes made in Photoshop. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Golden Rock Saw? Can you give me the source for BGS's "real" name? I'm sure huke did NOT use Golden Rock Saw to refer to Black Gold Saw. (refer to http://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=3445739&postcount=1062). take note that the images posted are from the OFFICIAL BRS Phenomenon book. Honestly, I'm tired of this edit war. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : '''Edit war '''is the term used when different contributors in a single article edit a certain part of that article with conflicting contributions. : For example, a guy posts a certain person's birthday as May 22, 1600, but another guy knows that it is April 22, 1602, so he edits it accordingly. The first guy notices this and reverts the info. This is the start of an edit war. : As for the Unregistered Contributor. I get it that he deems Wikipedia as a more reliable source, but after discussing this issue with actual fans of Black Rock Shooter, they posted evidence that huke '''never '''called Black Gold Saw with the name Golden Rock Saw. And thus, the Wikipedia article is actually incorrect. I have edited the Wikipedia source to dispel further confusions, and if the evidence is needed, I'll just point that link I gave you. [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 02:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright, thanks for clearing everything up. ''ProtoStealth 17:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : How about we put a redirect on it, and if we get anymore info on her, we'll just put it as an alias. ~XionXIV Talk 20:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Steins;Gate Wiki The huke connection is just coincidental. I like Steins;Gate, but I have been working on the Gosick Wiki so I have to lower my activity on Steins;Gate Wiki. On the header, it's actually uploading a file (which I named WikiHeader.jpg) and adding this code snippet to the Wikia.css. Take note that putting "WikiHeader.jpg" does not work since it's not a URL, so you must open the image in a new tab to check its URL. .WikiHeader { background-color: white; background-image: url(h_ttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/steins-gate/images/7/78/WikiHeader.jpg); } .WikiHeader li a { color: #A47719; /* You can tweak this if you want to make the menu text stand out. */ } [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 01:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC)